I'll Take Despair For 500, Please
by Runningheart
Summary: "Hey! Hey kid! Yeah, you! Smile, you're on TV, give the people something pretty to look at. What? Why are you crying? Oh relax, you wimp. I'm sure you'll have a despairingly good time." 16 more students from Hope's Peak Academy are forced into yet another mutual killing by Monokuma, this time in the form of a twisted game show called Despair Fever. (SYOC OPEN)


My first fanfiction on this site, and it's an SYOC! Woo!

Anyways, this is another one of Monokuma's mutual killings, this time taking place on a game show, _Despair Fever_!

16 students will be accepted, so 8 boys and 8 girls. Also, to keep up with canon formalities, only 1 or 2 foreign students will be accepted. The rest will be Japanese.

Please send your apps in a PM. If they're sent in a review, then I'm afraid I won't accept them, no matter how great they are. Also, no canon talents, and only new characters, please! Monokuma wants a fresh new set of contestants for his game show.

Without further ado, I present the application!

Form:

 **SHSL:** (Appropriate talents for a high schooler to have, please.)

 **Name:** (First name, then last.)

 **Gender:** (Self-explanatory)

 **Age:** (15-19, please. If your character falls out of this range, you should explain why in their backstory.)

 **Appearance:** (Please be very detailed in what your character looks like)

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Build:** (their body shape, whether they're skinny or fat, muscle definition, etc.)

 **Personality:** (Please be specific! Include things like how they act in front of others, how they act when they're alone, how others would react to them, etc.)

 **Backstory:** (Again, please be specific, but you don't need to include every single bit of their personal life. Just a detailed summary of what made them who they are today, things that contributed to their SHSL, things like that, I don't need to know when they learned to ride a bike or things like that. Unless they're the SHSL Cyclist :D)

 **Likes:** (Anywhere from 5 to 10)

 **Dislikes:** (Same as likes)

 **Strengths:** (2 please! They can be related to your talented (a SHSL Sprinter having great endurance) or not (a SHSL J-Pop Idol secretly being great at math)

 **Weaknesses:** (Same as strengths)

 **Biggest Secret:** (Not all of these have to be mind-blowing, earth-shattering revelations. They can range incredibly tame to extremely shocking. Like ranging from, "Character X secretly enjoys anime despite pretending to hate it" to "Character X got their best friend killed out of ignorance".)

 **Types of people they'd like:** (People they'd get along with. Please be specific with this as building relationships between characters is very important in DR games!)

 **Types of people they'd dislike:** (Same as above)

 **Sexuality:** (LGBT friendly! :) Characters of all sexuality are welcome.)

 **Romance:** (Just a little summary of their love life. Are they looking for love right now, or are they happy single? Have they had a lot of relationships in the past, or have they never gone on a date in their life? Are they flirty? Things like that. NOTE: I'm going to try to play the romance out like the games did. It will only be hinted at (like Naegi and Kirigiri, or Peko and Kuzuryuu). So there won't be any straightforward romance, unless it's like a one-sided crush or something similar (like Fukawa towards Togami).

 **Are they most likely a victim, killer, or survivor?:** (Remember, this is Dangan Ronpa. There's a good chance your character won't make it. But that's not a bad thing! Please give just a little explanation about your answer too, like "They would be a victim because they are too gullible and trusting", "They would be a killer who planned to kill from the beginning", or "They would be a survivor because they wouldn't goad anyone into killing them, and they have a strong resolve and wouldn't fall for any of the motives". Something like that. NOTE: Even if you said you want them to be a survivor, I honestly can't make any promises. I'm sure all of the characters will be great and I'll want them all to live, but sadly that cannot be. :))

 **Why would they kill?:** (What motives would drive them to kill? Would they kill to protect their family and friends, or would they kill for more selfish reasons? Be really creative with this. I LOVE characters that have complex reasons for killing, it makes them deep characters.)  
 **Why would they become a victim?:** (Now this seems like an odd question, but no character in Dangan Ronpa is killed without a reason. Would they be like Sayaka, and try to kill someone but end up being killed in the process? Or would it be like Koizumi's murder, where the motive is kind of targeted around the character, sort of. I hope that made sense.)

 **Execution:** (This is actually optional, but I think it's fun to come up with executions for your own characters. I can come up with one, but it's recommended you put one down if you really want your character to be a killer.)

 **Quotes:** (Give me some things your character would say! Give me a variety, you can include things like: something they'd say during Free Time, when they're accusing someone during a trial, when they're being accused during a trial, when they've been caught as a culprit, before their execution, things like that. Add others if you want!)

 **Role in investigations:** (Not everyone can be a super sleuth. Would they guard the crime scene, search the body, search around the crime scene, not investigate for some reason, or something else?)

 **Role in trials:** (Do they accuse everyone, do they focus on the evidence first, do they just try to stay out of it and let the others do the solving, or something else?)

 **How they would react to being accused:** (Say your character committed a murder and they were discovered during a trial. How would they react? Would they keep calm and cool, or would they lose it and flip out and start screaming? Or something else?)

 **Would your character side with hope or despair?:** (Simple enough. Feel free to include a little explanation if you want.)

 **Other:** (Anything else that you want to put down)

SPECIAL ROLES

In this game, there will be FOUR special roles: PROTAGONIST, MASTERMIND, MOLE, and the INFORMANT. Now, just because they're special roles doesn't mean it guarantees your character will survive. In fact, the only character that will absolutely survive will be the PROTAGONIST. Also, the MASTERMIND will die. But these roles can be fun for your character! NOTE: Just because you try your character out for one of these roles does NOT mean they will get it. You'll just have to wait and see if it's them. And I think that's part of the fun. ;)

Just add the section questions to the end of your normal app. For example, if I wanted to be the INFORMANT, I would simply add the INFORMANT questions right below the last section in the main app. So, right after the "Other" section.

UNLESS THEY ARE GOING OUT FOR THE PROTAGONIST. Then, you just put the word PROTAGONIST at the very top of your app.

PROTAGONIST Requirements

For PROTAGONIST, your character MUST have a normal-ish talent. Something like SHSL Good Luck, or something a normal kid could have, like SHSL Student or SHSL Class President or something like that. I know it's restricting, but it helps keep the "average kid" feeling amongst the super talented. It doesn't mean your character has to be boring, though!

Also, this guarantees your character WILL survive. That shouldn't be the reason why you go out for this though!

The protagonist also is ingrained into the history of the setting and this mutual killing. No spoilers, though! ;)

MASTERMIND QUESTIONS

The mastermind is the big bad of the story. They're the reason this mutual killing started, and are working for the side of despair. The mastermind is also ingrained into the lore of this story, and depending on the two characters, might be connected to the protag in some way. Keep in mind your character WILL DIE at the end of the story. They are the villain, after all.

QUESTIONS:

Why does your character wish to cause despair?:

How did they fall into despair? Was it under the influence of the great Junko Enoshima? Or completely on their own? Or another way?:

What does your character think about hope? Are they disgusted by it? Are they afraid of it? Do they not care?:

How would they go about a mutual killing scenario? Would they fake their own death to get away from the group somehow? Would they stick close to the others? What would they do?:

Why are they holding this mutual killing? Yes, to cause despair, but what is the personal reason they're doing it to this class?:

How would they react to being discovered? Would they be happy, scared, angry, or emotionless, or anything else?:

Does their appearance change when they are revealed as the mastermind? If so, what changes? (Like Junko's rabbit hair clips turning into Monokumas after she's revealed.)

Does their personality change? If so, how?:

Yes, a lot of questions, but it's worth it, trust me!

MOLE QUESTIONS  
The mole will act as the informant to the mastermind in this story, like an agent of despair. Note that they DO NOT have to side with despair to be the mole, the mastermind could be blackmailing them or something. This role guarantees your character will survive UNTIL their reveal as the mole. Afterwards, they can be a killer, victim, or survivor.

Also, they are recruited by the mastermind AFTER the mutual killing starts, and do NOT know the identity of the mastermind.

QUESTIONS:  
Why are the working for the mastermind? Is the mastermind blackmailing them, or promising them something they want or need? Or do they just want to cause despair to the classmates? Or another reason?:

How will they react after being revealed as the mole? Angry? Regretful? How?:

When do you want them to be revealed as the mole? Chapter/Case 4 would be the absolute latest they can be revealed, otherwise it would be giving them death immunity.:

INFORMANT QUESTIONS

The informant will act as the anti-mole in this story. They'll be giving information to the Future Foundation instead of the mastermind. Like the mole, they will have been contacted after the mutual killing starts, and after they have been outed as the informant, they can be either a killer, victim, or survivor.

Why are they working for the Future Foundation? Is there something in it for them, or are they doing it out of the goodness of their heart?:

How will they react after being outed as the informant, knowing that they are now the mastermind's biggest target?:

When do you want them to be revealed as the informant? Like the mole, the latest they can be revealed is Chapter 4.:

 **EDIT:** I've been getting a lot of apps for all of the different special roles, which is great! But one important question:

 _ **PLEASE READ!:**_

If your character is chosen for one of the special roles, would you like me to tell you so in a PM? Now, this only applies for the mastermind, mole, and informant roles, because everyone will know who the protagonist is.

The reason I'm asking is because if your character gets accepted, if you'd like, we could plan out over PM how your character affects the plot more with their role, ESPECIALLY if they're the mastermind.

Thank you for taking the time to read this! I look forward to reading all of your apps!


End file.
